


春眠 / Drowse

by yumoan18



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumoan18/pseuds/yumoan18
Summary: 「我們總是讀了錯誤的書，歸納錯誤的結論。詩和詩意都是不存在的。」「如果我們在夢中的話，又為何懼怕錯誤？」
Relationships: Bill Haydon/Jim Prideaux
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《榮譽學生》中提及，比爾在大學時期，加入圓場前，已投靠卡拉。吉姆或多或少應猜到內情吧。
> 
> 另，角色都屬於le Carré 老師。文筆生疏還請多多指教。

陽光穿透毫無遮掩的窗戶，灼熱而赤裸地灑在兩副軀體之上。吉姆恍恍惚惚的張開眼睛。一夜春眠並未令他提早踏出寒冬，適應春天的暖意。身邊的人似乎仍在熟睡，亂蓬蓬的頭毫不客氣的壓在他的手臂上。有點麻，但不要緊，他還能再忍受一會兒。

他先前以為，比爾的房間會像他偶爾扣錯的紐扣，和總是不太標準的領結一樣雜亂——至少自己才是沒趣的一個，「就似髮蠟一樣」，平整得拘謹——事實上這不大的睡房除了撒滿一地的稿子，也勉強稱得上整潔。

比爾翻過身，從後環抱着吉姆，對方正饒有興致讀着隨手撈起的詩稿。他重望那些雜亂的字句，不禁失笑，但對方卻看得入神。

「無病呻吟，又有甚麼好看。」

「一切的藝術和詩歌，不過是現實之夢的註解。」吉姆頓了一頓，不着跡地拉近了彼此的距離。他凝視詩人的雙眸，似窗外的春色飛揚，閃着亮光——在夢中的人，為何有着那麼澄明的眼神，彷彿搖醒自己蛩伏已久的靈魂與獸。

「你不怕麼？」一句沒頭沒腦的象徵。比爾有時執着得古怪，例如他時不時神經質的嘮叨（與此刻一樣），和不帶先兆、突然的拒人千里，就連吉姆——可能是比爾難得親近的人（此點連吉姆自己都難以理解）——也有很多不能僭越的區域，例如一段時間的失聯與在半夜出現於自家門前的事。吉姆只能靜靜的聽着，以窺見他背後的動機。

「我們總是讀了錯誤的書，歸納錯誤的結論。詩和詩意都是不存在的。」

吉姆笑了。「如果我們在夢中的話，又為何懼怕錯誤？」

雄辯滔滔的思想家難得沉默了，刻意地移開了頭，埋向他的頸間，似雄獅廝殺公鹿前，帶着溫柔和悲憫的探索，令對方有一刻逃脫的期許，再吸索他的靈魂。幻想是最鋒利的刀刃，而比爾精通此道。

吉姆沉吟一下。「這不公平。」手中稿紙緩緩飄到地上，化成塵埃一部分。他翻過身，壓在比爾身上，對視而凝望着，瞳孔中盛載的自己的靈魂，隨時跌入深淵。他虔誠的親吻着，膜拜着着生命中的光源，飛蛾撲火。比爾‧海頓是牽引一切，再摧毀它們的黑洞。好多次吉姆試圖逃離，但對方難得髒兮兮走到自己面前，儘管可能是引誘自己的圈套，他都選擇屈服而引領他到自己床上，直到他閉眼睡去。

醒着的比爾是意氣風發，甚至努力地施展自己魅力；但夢中的他卻難得的平靜，長睫毛隨着空氣流動而微微顫動，嘴角翹起一個弧度而非有意無意的睨笑。此刻吉姆得到他的神，外界無法窺視的比爾‧海頓。

在斷斷續續的氣息間，比爾察覺對方眼神游離自己身上不定。「你分心了。」他嗤笑道。

吉姆沒有承認，但也沒有反駁。撐着上身的手此刻在摷着比爾的頭髮，原本蓬鬆的變得更亂，纏緜一團。突如其來的溫柔觸感，令比爾措手不及，不禁輕唧，變相鼓勵了對方更進一步。吉姆捧着他的臉，吻了上去。

舌頭順着牙齒掃了一圈，停留在比爾的上顎，不管對方的反擊，反復舔舐。比爾曾在事後不滿嘟嚷。這樣令人不爽，就像舐着骨頭的小狗。吉姆只是縮下頭，不發一言。 後來，比爾才知道，人類在嘴巴閉合時，舌頭會自然置於上顎。這樣的話，置於舌上的謊言與承諾、惡毒與愛意，都隨着欲言又止而蝕於那片柔軟的肉。那兒大概是他靈魂的葬身之地。吉姆不可能不知道——應該說，他早已猜到一切謎底的答案，就似參加俱樂部的解謎遊戲一樣，心底早已有着正解，但只沉默。最後，那場遊戲的勝者是比爾。 

突然，他想知道吉姆的靈魂腐嵌了怎樣的秘密。是披着現實主義的浪漫，抑或是難言的隱忍？

「如果我們在夢中的話，又為何懼怕錯誤？」——大概是前者吧。但他沒有這樣做。他望着吉姆那雙祖母綠的眸子，盛載自己的倒影，以及仰望過的星辰大海，彷彿下一刻會淌淚。他恐懼自己會不住哭泣，他怕會厭惡新鮮又污衊的自己。

心照不宣了。吉姆視而不見，比爾也就選擇埋葬。於是，在春意萌芽之際，他們在夢中相擁入眠。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就像這樣，在無雲的夜，靜靜坐於被世界遺棄的一隅，聽着比爾的說話。有多少聽懂了，又有多少是絮絮而過，唯一他能抓緊的只有肩膀傳來的溫度，和溫情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃……在電腦找到這份稿，本著不浪費主義，決定放上來了……。

萬里無星，如蓋着大地萬物的帷幕，隨微風而輕輕盪漾。在無人的一隅，兩個身影肩靠肩坐着，舉起的手臂若有若無的觸碰着，冰冷的酒瓶被手中的熱度漸漸融化。

「到底人們所歌頌的愛情，是否真實的愛？」比爾的語氣似是激辯。吉姆回頭望着，對方眼中幾不可察的痛苦。

——「我想了解你的愛情。」比爾心中吶喊。他垂下眼簾，不欲在那雙閃爍的眼眸下暴露自己的弱小。「它是一種情感。」他選擇含糊其辭：「但它同時脫離我們的感官認知，我們可以因為一物而快樂憂傷，卻不能因一物而感受到愛。

但既然一切情感基於眼前的認知，而愛情不是我們所觸碰到的實物，我們又如何證明它的存在？」

「你想得太多了。」湧入喉頭的酒精嗆着，吉姆故意吞吐。「那只不過是很純粹的欲望。」

就像這樣，在無雲的夜，靜靜坐於被世界遺棄的一隅，聽着比爾的說話。有多少聽懂了，又有多少是絮絮而過，唯一他能抓緊的只有肩膀傳來的溫度，和溫情。

「欲望。」比爾輕笑，沒帶任何嘲諷的意味，「終歸是以自我中心為依歸。所謂的付出也不過淪為責任，亦能不帶走一切的消逝。它只是人們依據欲望投射的幻像，連單純的本能也愚辨不清，而為它安上冠冕堂皇的名義。那不是一廂情願嗎？」他側過頭，對上了吉姆的雙眸，如蒼翠，如深潭，將他溫柔的簇擁着，將其漸漸溺斃又甘之如飴。

抑或缺失的只是我。連把手往另一邊伸着的勇氣也沒有。

「致愛情。」他只是舉起空了大半的酒瓶。

「致愛情。」


End file.
